Caldo de pollo a la medianoche
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: Nada que ver con los libros de Caldo de Pollo para idiotas...AnnaYoh lime n.n domo reviewrs!


Caldo de pollo a la medianoche.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío.  
  
-Que grande es tu casa Manta -dijo a manera de saludo Yoh entrando en el elegante recibidor de mármol de la mansión Oyamada.  
  
-n_n Gracias Yoh, pasa. -respondió el rubio muy contento de que al fin su amigo pudiera visitar su casa, aunque prefería no imaginarse lo que el shaman tendría que haber hecho para obtener el permiso por parte de su prometida. Asakura asintió, explorando entusiasmado con la mirada aquella casona, decorada de un modo muy elegante con tantos muebles y objetos europeos, que nada tenían que ver con su casa y su estilo japonés. Era curioso, pero a pesar de 2 años de conocerse era la primera vez que el chico de cabello castaño visitaba la casa de su amigo.  
  
-Por cierto...¿cómo lograste que Anna te dejara venir? No te habrás ido a escondidas...¿o sí? O_o  
  
Para su sorpresa el muchacho rió de lo lindo mientras subían a la habitación de Oyamada.  
  
-Pues parece que Anna estaba de buen humor pues me dijo que me dejaba ir siempre y cuando toda la semana saliéramos a comer fuera -al decir esto, una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza de Manta, quien pensaba que realmente Yoh era muy ingenuo- ¡ah! Y que me reuniera con ella en el parque a las 6 de la tarde para entrenar n_n  
  
-No te preocupes amigo, yo te aviso cuando tengas que irte para que Anna no nos maté a los dos ^^U -bromeó el rubio mientras ambos entraban a su habitación. Era muy grande y lujosa, pero daba la impresión de que realmente solo se usaba para dormir, pues no había signos de uso constante. La cama grande, el escritorio de cedro, incluso la enorme biblioteca que ocupaba todo un lado de la pared, cada cosa tenía el toque personal de Manta Oyamada, el chico estudioso. Pero lo más impactante de todo era un mueble en el que había una televisión de más de 40 pulgadas, y bajo ella una consola muy extraña, al parecer de Asakura.  
  
-Manta...¿qué es ese teclado que está bajo la televisión? -preguntó viéndolo de cerca- Es muy extraño; no tiene teclas. Quizá este defectuoso.  
  
-Nada de eso Yoh -contestó el chico entusiasmado- Esto ese el más moderno avance respecto a videojuegos -exclamó orgulloso- Me enteré por medio de la Red y como buen fanático de la tecnología le pedí a mi padre que me consiguiera uno en Europa, que es de donde viene. Al parecer no se producirá en serie hasta los próximos 10 años.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que lo hace tan fantástico?  
  
-Mira esto -el rubio se aproximó a la consola prendiéndola junto con la televisión. Acto seguido, busco en un estante lo que parecía un CD en miniatura, que insertó en la base de la consola. Al momento apareció en la pantalla la carátula de un juego, al parecer sobre unas misiones secretas. El joven tocó la consola con una mano, a lo que el juego se inicio, viéndose pronto lidiando con guardianes armados y bestias salvajes- ¿Ves? Este dispositivo no necesita botones, solo una terminal nerviosa (como los dedos de las manos, donde reside principalmente el tacto), para que de ese modo puedas transmitirle a la máquina lo que quieres hacer. Así uno puede terminar el juego si lo desea, o pedir tal arma..cualquier cosa que desee y esté al alcance del juego se puede hacer. ¡¿No es fantástico?!  
  
-Vaaaaya, es algo increíble. -exclamó sorprendido el shaman.  
  
-¿Verdad que sí? ¿Quieres intentar?  
  
-Pero yo no sé mucho sobre eso -titubeó inseguro, mientras que a sus espaldas un trueno aparecía en la ventana, seguido de una ligera y persistente lluvia que pronto se desataría hacia tormenta.  
  
-Oh, no te preocupes, es muy fácil. Mira -Oyamada poco a poco le enseñó a su amigo como utilizar la consola ultrasensible, convirtiendo al muchacho en un apasionado de los videojuegos. Así los jóvenes se olvidaron del tiempo, pasando las 4, las 5, las 6 y las demás horas que les seguían, realmente sin importarles gran cosa, cuando a una joven, a varios kilómetros de allí, parecía preocuparle demasiado, sobre todo cuando checaba una y otra vez de forma persistente le carátula de su reloj, hora empañado por las gotas de lluvia que caían sin piedad sobre lo que pudieran. Al fin en su reloj apareció la hora que ella anhelaba ver desde largo rato, con unos minutos de más.  
  
-Yoh...-masculló Anna irritada, con un dejo de preocupación en su voz- ¿En dónde estás cabeza hueca? -Con una mano a modo de pantalla sobre su frente para resguardarse de unas cuantas gotas, trató de enfocar algo que no fueran las bancas y los árboles del parque. Pero eso era todo lo que había a su alrededor.  
  
-Yoh...-repitió de nuevo vagamente. Lo mejor será irme, pensó mirando como su piel se estremecía al soplo del frío, pero una voz mas fuerte que su instinto básico le decía que no se fuera, él llegaría pronto. Siempre le había creído, siempre...no tardaría mucho, debía llegar...ella debía creer.- Solo 5 minutos más...-musitó temblando, sin apartar de su mirada las manecillas del reloj alcanzando los 5 minutos. Solo 5 minutos más, no puede tardar más...  
  
º.-.-.-.º  
  
-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! -exclamó Yoh alegremente mientras en la el televisor aparecía la palabra "Winner" inundando la pantalla con distintos tamaños y colores- ¡Vencí a Cara de Piedra y a sus secuaces! ¡Viva!  
  
-Vaya Yoh, no te había visto tan animado -contestó su amigo mirando la pantalla, igual de animado que el shaman.  
  
-Bueno Manta, siempre hay que intentar una y otra vez, no importa si en la número 54 salgas ganando -rió el joven, tras lo cual bostezó perezosamente, estirando sus brazos- Dime amigo ¿qué hora es? Debo apurarme o llegaré tarde con Anna -agregó asomándose por el vidrio de la ventana, desde donde se veían los restos de una feroz tormenta.  
  
-Y-Yoh...-empezó el rubio con un tono ceniciento en tu cara.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Manta?  
  
-Espero que no te espante, pero...n_ñU ya son las ocho de la noche.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! -exclamó el shaman aterrorizado mirando el reloj de su amigo, las dos manecillas apuntando macabramente la hora antes mencionada. -Ay no, Anna me va a matar! -exclamó abriendo desesperado la puerta del dormitorio de Manta, grandes gotas de sudor bajando por su nuca. Oyamada lo seguía de cerca, también asustado.  
  
-Si quieres voy contigo amigo, y así nos matarán a los dos n_ñU  
  
-No, no es tu culpa -respondió el joven mientras su amigo le abría la puerta principal- Lo más seguro es que ella este esperándome en la casa -masculló nerviosamente.  
  
-Iré contigo -respondió el otro muchacho con determinación. Asakura lo miró sorprendido por espacio de unos segundos para luego sonreír.  
  
-Está bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.  
  
º.-.-.-.º  
  
-¡Anna! Ya llegamos...-dijo Yoh tratando de no sonar atemorizado, mientras entrelazaba sus manos para evitar que temblaran más. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo a gran velocidad.  
  
-¿Anna? -repitió Oyamada entrando en silencio al corredor.  
  
Nada. Un silencio de muerte habitaba el lugar.  
  
-¿Annita?  
  
-¿Anna, estás ahí?  
  
Más silencio...más miedo, y a la vez un alivio confuso.  
  
-¿Crees que esté? -preguntó el rubio mientras su amigo buscaba en la planta alta.  
  
-No parece Manta...me pregunto donde pueda estar.  
  
-Mmm...-el chico se cruzó de brazos reflexionando, mientras que el shaman bajaba las escaleras, ahora preocupado. -Yoh... -habló tras unos minutos de tensión- ¿Tu crees...? ¿Tu crees que todavía este esperando en el parque? -preguntó tratando de no sonar tan ingenuo.  
  
La única respuesta que recibió a cambio fue la figura de Asakura saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa.  
  
-¡Yoh, espérame! -gritó el chico calzándose rápidamente, obligando a sus piernas a llegar lo más rápido posible hacia el parque. Unos 20 minutos después logró llegar, aunque demasiado tarde a su parecer, pues ya había empezado una discusión entre la sacerdotisa y su prometido minutos atrás.  
  
-Pensé que no llegarías Yoh-dijo la chica cínicamente haciendo una mueca a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos por enésima vez, ahora más por necesidad que por actitud.  
  
-En serio Anna, lo siento mucho. Discúlpame...  
  
-Deberías sentirlo más -respondió ella fríamente, sorprendiendo al recién llegado, que nunca la había visto tan enojada, aquella mirada de hielo sobre sus cabellos mojados, toda ella empapada de agua fría, su ropa chorreando aún.  
  
-Anna, yo...-intentó el chico, pero la itako se limitó a caminar hacia la salida, sin siquiera darse cuenta del otro joven.  
  
-Vámonos Yoh -ordenó- En cuanto llegue quiero un baño caliente -agregó dirigiéndose a Manta- y una cena mejor que las de Ryu. Después de eso hablaremos de tu castigo.  
  
-Si Anna -musitó Asakura tristemente avanzando detrás de ella. Era injusto, pensaba sin atreverse a despegar la vista del camino, ni siquiera cuando Manta se puso a su lado, él solo se estaba divirtiendo un poco; no era para tanto. Pero de pronto vio ante sí la bandanna todavía húmeda de la joven, así como su piel que se veía más pálida, un tono más blanquecino que rosa. Y su voz...había sonado agripada, ronca quizás. No, era su culpa, de nadie más, nadie más se había distraído jugando por más de 1 hora. Solo él...Sus puños se apretaron con rabia ¡como deseaba hacer algo para no sentirse tan mal! Pero, pensó entrando a la casa, mientras que la rubia, todavía enojada (en su mirada el shaman pudo entrever algo más que frialdad ¿decepción sería?) subía a su cuarto en busca de ropa seca en lo que su amigo preparaba el baño, pero no podía hacer mucho más que esmerarse en una cena deliciosa, ya que a pesar de convivir juntos por 2 años bajo el mismo techo Yoh todavía no conocía a fondo a Kyouyama.  
  
Sus pensamientos se vieron alejados rápidamente de su mente al ver que la olla con el arroz ya estaba en su punto. Automáticamente la retiró y empezó a servirlo en los tazones, mientras que Manta colocaba lo demás. El joven trataba de decirle algo animado a su amigo para que se olvidara de sus penas por unos segundos, pero lo único que utilizo fue una sonrisa triste.  
  
-Yoh...-empezó buscando las palabras- Yoh...¡vaya! Se ve que esta cena está exquisita. Digna de la Reina Shaman, ¿no crees? -bromeó tratando de imitar a la muchacha, lo que hizo que Asakura sonriera a su vez.  
  
-Esperemos que así sea -opino la voz de Anna entrando al comedor, ahora con su yukata puesta, su piel ligeramente húmeda debido al largo baño, en el que mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo sus pensamientos hacían otro tanto sobre su corazón. Yoh...¿por qué le había hecho eso?, era lo único en lo que podía pensar. El no era así, nunca la defraudaría. Pero...pero tal vez en ese momento ella no era su prioridad, reflexionó, estaba con Manta, su mejor amigo. Y se estaba divirtiendo además, que era lo mejor. Pero aún así era difícil quitarse de encima esa pequeña frustración y decepción, más difícil de quitar que las heladas gotas de lluvia.  
  
-Claro Anna -repuso su prometido entusiasmado.- Ya sabes que lo mejor para ti n_n  
  
-Que así sea -respondió, sus mejillas rojas. Oyamada la miró sorprendido. ¿Se había ruborizado? Pero...¿por qué tardaba tanto en desvanecerse el color?  
  
-Siéntate Anna -dijo amablemente mientras Asakura asentía. La chica también hizo lo mismo (todavía roja), pero algo salió mal. Se desmayó.  
  
-¡Anna! -exclamaron al unísono los jóvenes. El rubio rápidamente se sobrepuso del susto corriendo hacia el teléfono en busca de un doctor, en tanto que el joven de audífonos tomo el almohadón más cercano, colocándolo bajo la cabeza de la joven. Al hacerlo una de sus manos rozó su frente, que ardía.  
  
-Anna -musitó sorprendido apretando de nuevo los puños.  
  
-Yoh -le respondió roncamente- Tengo frío -musitó, en contraste con las perladas gotas de sudor que en su cuello se exhibían. -El chico solo asintió apesadumbrado tomando su mano, justo en el mismo instante en que Manta entraba, bastante agitado.  
  
-Fausto no tardará -dijo.  
  
º.-.-.-.º  
  
-¿Y bien? -preguntó Yoh en voz baja levantándose con algo de desgana de su lugar, al lado del futón de su prometida, en la habitación de esta. Fausto guardó silencio pero su mirada tranquila calmó al chico. Con gran calma el científico cerró su maletín, colocándose su estetoscopio, que antaño había descansado sobre el pecho de la chica. A su lado, Eliza lo ayudó a levantarse.  
  
-No es nada grave -habló sonriendo ligeramente- Solo un resfriado y algo de fiebre, no muy ligera por cierto -recalcó haciendo que Asakura bajara la vista azorado- Pero no te preocupes Yoh -agregó sonriendo mientras el shaman cerraba la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, dirigiéndole una última mirada a su prometida, cuya figura desde ese lugar apenas y se distinguía: sus mejillas rojas, su respiración agitada bajo los mechones de su pelo empapados de sudor y su frente oculta por la bolsa de hielo -Ya le pedí a Manta que trajera las medicinas que Anna necesita. Solo debe tomarlas en la dosis y horarios indicados, además de que debe beber muchos líquidos, de preferencia calientes.  
  
-Claro que sí -respondió mientras acompañaba al shaman hasta la puerta, que súbitamente se abrió, apareciendo Manta.  
  
-Aquí están las medicinas para Anna -dijo entregándole un paquete a Yoh- ¿Necesita algo más? -preguntó tratando de sonar calmado.  
  
-Solo mucho descanso -dijo Fausto antes de salir- Y que alguien este a su lado para cualquier cosa que necesite. ¿Entendido Yoh?  
  
-Si Fausto -respondió seriamente- Muchas gracias por todo.  
  
-No hay de que -respondió el hombre desapareciendo al cerrarse la puerta, tras lo cual Asakura suspiró pesadamente.  
  
-No te preocupes amigo -dijo Manta- Con estas medicinas Anna se recuperará muy pronto -afirmó sonriendo.  
  
-Tienes razón Manta -aceptó el shaman- Parecerá como si nunca se hubiera enfermado...Pero, hay otro tipo de heridas que solo yo sanaré si fui yo el que las hizo -susurró cerrando los ojos.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-A todo -respondió todavía con los ojos cerrados. Oyamada trató de cambiar la conversación de la manera mas sutil que pudo.  
  
-Yoh, mejor vamos a ver como está Anna ¿Quieres? Tal vez se sienta sola. Yo te acompaño.  
  
-No Manta -repuso el joven abriendo los ojos- Gracias de todos modos, pero prefiero ser yo quien se quede con Anna..si no te molesta -murmuró. Para su sorpresa su amigo sonrió comprendiendo.  
  
-Entiendo -respondió, ya que al mirar aquellos ojos que se veían más obscuros, como si una especie de tristeza los atrapara, y esa frase "Pero, hay otro tipo de heridas que solo yo sanaré si fui yo el que las hizo" ... Todavía no lo comprendía del todo; únicamente sabía que tenía que irse- Bueno, nos vemos mañana amigo. Que Anna se mejore.  
  
-Claro. Hasta luego Manta.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
º.-.-.-.º  
  
Anna abrió los ojos de golpe, su sueño interrumpido por un casi inaudible movimiento en la cocina. Rápidamente se levantó de su futón ¿Serían ladrones?, pensó empezando a enfocar su habitación. Rápidamente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que había, que revelaba unos audífonos naranjas al lado de su futón. Así que su prometido se había quedado a su lado cuidándola ¿pero desde hace cuanto? Las campanadas que retumbaron a mitad de la noche le indicaron que era medianoche.  
  
-Yoh... -susurró tomando los audífonos, a la vez que oía pasos que se acercaban por la escalera y se detenían enfrente de su habitación, que segundos después se abría. Era Asakura, quien con mucho cuidado entró, sosteniendo entre sus manos una bandeja con un tazón. El chico cerró la puerta rápidamente, y lo primero que vio fue a la rubia, quien sentada en su futón lo miraba atentamente.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó viéndolo sentarse a su lado.- Deberías estar descansando. Yo ya me siento bien.  
  
-Claro -admitió el shaman distraídamente- Pensé que tendrías hambre; no cenaste nada y hace unos minutos dormías muy inquieta, por lo que supuse que pronto despertarías.  
  
-Pero... -replicó la joven, cuando sintió que la mano de Asakura pasaba por su frente.  
  
-Ya no tienes fiebre, parece -habló quitando su mano- Ya no será necesario más hielo. Dime Anna ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó amablemente.  
  
-Ya te dije que no me siento enferma.  
  
-Entonces..¿tienes hambre?  
  
-¡Claro que si! -respondió irritada de que el muchacho le hiciera preguntas sin cesar, aunque fueran por su bien.- ¿Qué preparaste? -preguntó acercándose a la bandeja.  
  
-Caldo de pollo. Fausto me dijo que te haría mucho bien tomar líquidos en abundancia, sobre todo calientes.  
  
-Mmm...-la muchacha contempló pensativa el recipiente, una pequeña mueca de disgusto en sus labios.  
  
-¿Y...?  
  
-No quiero -respondió cruzándose de brazos- Prefiero una taza de chocolate caliente y un pedazo de pastel.  
  
-Pero esto te hará bien -replicó débilmente el chico acercándole el tazón.  
  
-No quiero.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Que no -dijo ella de mal humor.  
  
-Lo siento -murmuró Yoh bajando la mirada.  
  
-... -Anna guardó silencio extrañada.  
  
-De veras, lo siento mucho.  
  
-Yoh...¿de qué estás hablando? -susurró Kyouyama, segura de que no era respecto al caldo.  
  
-Lo lamento -dijo acercándose a la chica y abrazándola, todo en unos segundos que ni siquiera la rubia pudo prever lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-Está bien -atinó a decir torpemente, algo asustada de la manera en que el muchacho se conducía- No te preocupes.  
  
-En serio -insistió el vagamente separándose de la joven por unos cuantos centímetros.  
  
-No importa -respondió Anna tratando de parecer tranquila- No te preocupes por lo del caldo, es más; ya tengo hambre -agregó tomando el tazón en busca de una cuchara.  
  
-No es por eso...-musitó el chico tristemente, mientras que a su lado la chica parpadeaba confusa, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Demonios, ¿dónde estaba esa cuchara?  
  
-De todos modos no importa -repuso tratando de sonreír.  
  
-Yo...-continuó el chico negando distraídamente con la cabeza- Debí haber ido por ti en el parque, sin embargo, otras cosas menos importantes llenaron mi cabeza y...ahora estás enferma, y es por mi culpa.  
  
-Yoh...-susurró Anna torpemente. ¿Qué no sabía decir algo más que "Yoh"? Por que...si era la única palabra que salía de sus labios.- Tú...no fue tu culpa -dijo tomando su brazo.  
  
-Pero cuando te enfermaste...me preocupe mucho-contestó el muchacho tomando su mano.  
  
-Pero pronto estaré bien -murmuró la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos, sin ese brillo frío que siempre se encontraba en su mirar, como dos astillas de hielo- Solo es un resfriado.  
  
-Claro -suspiró el abrazándola de nuevo. Esta vez la sacerdotisa se dejo envolver en sus brazos, estrechándolo también entre los suyos, sintiendo en su interior un alivio extraño. No sabía porque, pero no quería separarse de su prometido, muchos menos en ese momento en el que él acariciaba su cabello y reía murmurando "Todo estará bien".  
  
-Sí, todo estará bien -repitió la chica alzando la mirada. Ahí estaba Yoh, tan cerca de ella que se sentía atrapada en el muchacho; sus brazos acercándola más a su pecho, sus ojos cerrándose pacíficamente atrapando su reflejo, sus labios tomando los de ella en un suave beso. Kyouyama también deseaba que el fuera parte de ella: tímidamente al principio, pero después con confianza, su manos se perdieron en la espesa cabellera del joven, jugueteando con su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su espalda, sorteando su camisa.  
  
El muchacho abrió ligeramente los ojos al sentir como la boca de la rubia se desprendía de la suya, aterrizando en su cuello, mientras que sus manos volaban sobre su espalda. Yoh bajó de nuevo sus párpados, sus manos ardiendo en deseos de explorar su piel, rápidamente sus dedos deslizándose por la piel de la itako, quien hacía otro tanto sobre Asakura, cada uno a su manera experimentando con el otro.  
  
-Yoh... -susurró ella riendo nerviosamente, a lo que el chico volteo a verla tiernamente acariciando su cabello.  
  
-Anna...por favor -dijo tomando su mano y mirándola fijamente- Deja que cure tus heridas...por favor. Solo -susurró besando su boca- quiero que te sientas bien -sonrío, a lo que ella lo abrazó fuertemente.  
  
-Olvídalo... -musitó contemplando largamente la figura desnuda de su prometido, que ahora yacía sobre ella, sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica, quien gemía ardiendo en sudor, presa de una pasión enfermiza que solo se pudo curar al sentir a Yoh entrar en ella, abriendo rincones vírgenes, entrando en ellos, despertando sentimientos secretos, dejando que los sentidos transformaran la piel, los besos, los suspiros y las caricias...repitiéndose una y otra vez por toda la noche.  
  
º.-.-.-.º  
  
-Yoh...-gritó Manta por enésima vez cansinamente frente a la casa de su amigo, que permanecía en silencio a pleno mediodía. El rubio suspiró desanimado mirando largamente el lugar. ¿Les habría pasado algo alo al shaman y a su prometida? ¿O quizás...?  
  
-"Hay otro tipo de heridas que solo yo sanaré si fui yo el que las hizo..." -musitó cruzándose de brazos.- ¿A qué sé habrá referido?  
  
-No creo que exactamente a las heridas del tipo físico -le respondió una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-¡¡Fa...Fausto!!- exclamó el chico boquiabierto al encontrarse al shaman- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó asombrado.  
  
-Venía a ver como se sentía Anna, pero -una pequeña sonrisa traviesa cruzó sus labios- Algo me dice que está mucho mejor que ayer. Y todo gracias a Yoh...  
  
-¿Gracias a Yoh? ¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió- ¿No será...? No es lo que yo pienso...¿verdad? -agregó algo turbado.  
  
-Dejémoslo a la imaginación -repuso Fausto sonriendo- Me temo que mi visita médica tendrá que esperar.  
  
-También la mía -contestó Oyamada mirando por última vez la casa ¿Podría ser...? ¿Será? El joven sacudió la cabeza, caminando lo más rápidamente posible de vuelta a casa.  
  
º.-.-.-.º  
  
Anna poco a poco fue despertando, una sensación de alivio en su cuerpo. Lo primero que hizo fue colocar una mano sobre su frente, pero alguien más ya lo había hecho. Rápidamente la chica se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el dueño de la mano.  
  
-Ya no tienes fiebre -comentó Yoh sonriendo como si fuera cosa de todos los días despertar con su prometida al lado. Anna guardó silencio, una sonrisa en su cara mientras dejaba que el shaman la abrazara, sintiendo piel con piel bajo las sábanas. Así permanecieron por varios minutos, hasta que un ligero gruñido rompió el silencio.  
  
-Tengo hambre -musitó Anna escondiendo las coloradas mejillas en la almohada.  
  
-Iré a preparar el desayuno -respondió amablemente Asakura apartando las sábanas del futón, a lo que la rubia enrojeció más.- ¿Qué quieres que haga de desayunar Annita?  
  
-Mmm...un caldo de pollo me parece bien.  
  
OWARI.  
  
Neko: Holash! ¿Cómo están queridísimos lectores? n_n Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, como es mi anhelo siempre n.n Además, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no fue como esas ******* de libros tipo "Caldo de pollo para idiotas! XDDD En parte de esa ironía y de lo que pasó en el fic viene el título XP  
  
Kikio: Si, lo que sea ¬¬ Ahora habla.  
  
Neko: ¬¬ No le hagan caso; ha estado insoportable desde que la voy a dejar en la casa para irme a la escuela.  
  
Kikio: ;o;  
  
Neko: ^^U Lo que pasa es que ;o; quiero publicar esto como una especie de "disculpa" por mi fic de "Prometida 10", ya que al parecer los capítulos en una u otra parte se han cortado TOT es por eso que mis más sinceras disculpas. Prometo enmendar semejante daño "remodelando" el fic a la mayor brevedad posible ^^, pero con esto del regreso a la escuela @_@ les ruego que esperen un poquitín n_n  
  
Kikio: ¿Y...?  
  
Neko: Ah si! n_n Este fic se lo dedicó de todo corazón a Mantita ^^ u Orlando, uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Jitsu y mi otousan n.n . Tomodachi, estoy muy feliz de que ya te hayas recuperado de tu hepatitis ^- ^ para verte muy pronto en el gauken y hacer mucho des.... desastre! n_ñU con Nicole, Youki-chan y los demás! TQM. Te deseo lo mejor! n_n Muchos besos y abrazos!  
  
Kikio: (sonríe ligeramente) Recuerden que los amigos están para lo que sea, hasta para ponerse amarillos juntos.  
  
Neko: ^///^ Ja Ne! See ya everybody!!! 


End file.
